


Cast thy nighted color off

by ehnoch (waltswhits)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltswhits/pseuds/ehnoch
Summary: "Jacob had visited the loop twice already, but he had yet to meet the ever-elusive Enoch. He had heard plenty, certainly- that Enoch was cantankerous, cruel, and that Jacob was better off not meeting him.Their assertions didn’t ward Jacob away. No, he wanted to solve the mystery of this Enoch even more."
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Cast thy nighted color off

Jacob had visited the loop twice already, but he had yet to meet the ever-elusive Enoch. He had heard plenty, certainly- that Enoch was cantankerous, cruel, and that Jacob was better off not meeting him.   
Their assertions didn’t ward Jacob away. No, he wanted to solve the mystery of this Enoch even more.

Jacob sat on a comfortable chair in the quiet sunroom, book open in his lap long abandoned. He was lost in thought, gazing out the glazed windows into the backyard. 

Suddenly Jacob realized that he was no longer alone, his contemplation interrupted by a brooding figure occupying the wicker seat in front of the window. He was dressed in somber greys, one hand holding a small notebook, the other fiddling with a silver pen. 

This, Jacob realized, must be Enoch. 

Jacob was overjoyed and nervous all at once- how should he introduce himself? Simply, or wittily? 

He could always go with a classic: “Hey, my name’s Jacob, what’s yours?” 

That wouldn’t do, first impressions were everything. 

He took far too long to weigh out his options- but suddenly he knew exactly what to say. Something that would suit the melancholic boy perfectly. 

"Hey, Hamlet, ‘cast thy nighted color off’ and introduce yourself to me, will ya?“

Enoch turned sharply to where Jacob sat, shock written on all his features save his mouth, which curled into a sneering pout.

"Oh, fuck all.” He exclaimed and stalked out of the room. 

Jacob found himself suddenly rooted to his chair as Enoch’s words dawned on him. 

The scrawled words wrapped around his ankle seemed to burn, the statement that had always puzzled him. 

It was a bit of a rude introduction, for a soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading of a popular fic off my tumblr - @ehnoch. 
> 
> Originally written in 2017.


End file.
